gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Light
This page list all characters that appears in Light & Shadow along with their actor/actress. Protagonists For the second time consecutively, the game features three main protagonists. Many fans and media suspected that the main inspirations behind the trio format was Jack, Rivka, and Dragna ''from a poor reception film, ''The Bag Man. Through the developers denies it immediately. Image:L&S ThomasKingston.jpg|Thomas Kingston Image:L&S MariaVinogradova.jpg|Maria Vinogradova Image:L&S AndreaAcconcia.jpg|Andrea Acconcia The first and leading protagonist is Thomas Kingston ''(Freddie Thorp). A young con-artist, professional in making money by setting up a long-con, scamming tourists, or performing a sleight of hand illusion. An excellent trickster, friendly and manipulative at the same time. His weakness is being a very short temper and easily get stressed. Next is 'Maria Vinogradova' (Russian: Мария Виноградова)' (Aleksandra Bortich), a young Russian freelance contract killer. A definition of "looks can be deceiving” due to her innocent exterior, but arrogant and cold-blooded inside. Attractive and sometimes use her blushful looks to fool enemy, but always refuse to use her sexuality. Last but not least is '''Andrea Acconcia ''(Raoul Bova), a corrupt private investigator, interrogator and informant for the Tacconi Family from Sicily along with his twin brother Fabio. Known to be wisecracker and humorous, help innocent clients and the polices, but may turn 180o into a more serious, brutal, and cautious person, especially during his interrogation. Central Characters Thomas lives with his father, 'Edisson Kingston (Maurice Byrne), While Thomas himself work in the street as a grifter, his father was a chief detective of VCPD. Edisson also a friend of Andrea as they sometimes investigate a case together, Edisson never knew that he work along the Tacconi. Thomas childhood friend '''Harold ''(Connor Cruise) was a street criminal as well and the one that influenced him to enter the underworld, an arms trader whose form his own gang called The Ironside. Image:L&S Charles.jpg|Charles Koch Maria befriended with '''Earl Livingstone '(James Bay), Once a promising crime profiler whose quit his job to be a writer and open a café. Earl aided Maria by information and identity of her targets, while he write a story based on her life. The two are very close but nothing romantic in their relationship. Fabio Acconcia ''(Antonio Cupo)'' is Andrea twin brother, a well-known soldier of Tacconi family. As a sibling, both always tasked on a mission together and has a strong bond, although sometimes arguing about their views of a problem. Concatenatio advisor Charles Koch ''(David Oyelowo), is an expert in combat operation and second in-command of British Firms. Like the protagonist trio, he knew that there’s a third side whose put Maurice and Alessandro on war. He tried to warn Alessando and his partners, but no one listen to him. Out of choices, he helps the trio to investigate the third side further. Vice City Criminals Main Article: 'Gangs in Light & Shadow' The oldest crime family in Vice City, Tacconi Crime Family has dominated the city for the last 30 years, currently lead by don 'Maurice “Mad Man” Tacconi (Fabrizio Bentivoglio). Maurice always think that the city is enough for Tacconi and refuses to expand outside the city, the main reason Alessandro decide to quit the family. He allied with '''Gonzalo Herrera ''(Juan Sebastian Calero), a drug baron and head of Céntrico' Cartel from Colombia. '''Alessandro “Artist” Vivaldi (Claudio Cupellini) is Maurice’ consigliere who has a sour relationship and different vision about the mafia with him. This relationship break in early 2016 when he quit the family and form his own Vivaldi Family. Unlike Maurice, he was very ambitious and always dreamed to make his gang the most influential in United States. To achieve this, he formed a “dream team” along other four major European family’s leaders that also oppose Maurice under a secret coalition called Concatenatio: Stuart Walker (Peter Ferdinando), an intelligent operative expert formerly work for a terrorist group whose now lead the British Firms; Eric Knudsen (David Dencik), the fearful and ruthless leader of Rødt Syndikat from Denmark; and Francesca Verhoeven ''(Laura Groeseneken), an influential and manipulative female boss of The Belgian Milieu. For Tacconi, this alliance is a force to be reckon with. Other major figures involves in the war includes '''Zachary Baptist '(Tony Delerme), the leader of a Haitian gang that control the majority of arms trade in Vice City; Alvaro Jiménez (Gerardo Ortiz), a charismatic drug baron of Ocean Cartel from Mexico; and Song Ye-Jun (Kim Sang-joong), a Korean businessman and head of GD Corporation, an asian crime organization. Three other key figures control their power from Big Deer Key and John Doe Key: Matthias Schmidt (TBA), head of the mysterious Fisherman Society; Francis Da Silva ''(Paulo José), a radical preacher and head of Da Silva Enterprises; and '''Marius Fritz' (Matthias Schweighöfer), a disabled young leader of Greenwich-Fritz Family, a Swiss-Austrian family. Mission Bosses * Jan Daniels (Ben Cotton), corrupt owner of the Searows Tour Guide company, hires Thomas and other street scammers to scam tourists around Vice City. * Alexis Perez ''(Al Galvez), one of Thomas campus friend, once an intelligent student exchanged from Colombia turned into a street racer and criminal. * '''Felipe Da Silva '(Marlon Teixeira), son of Francis and underboss of Da Silva Enterprises. * Emmelie Calvin (Esodie Geige), a professional hacker with mission to stop other "bad" hackers, hires Maria to help this mission. * Mark Mondale ''(TBA), a junior police officer and one of Andrea acquaintance in the VCPD. Supporting Characters * '''Jess Albrighton '(Merissa Porter), Thomas campus mate and ex-girlfriend, split after her brother killed. * Pyotr Stoyanovich ''(TBA), a fellow Russian contract killer whose has crush on Maria, much with her dislikes. Minor Characters * '''Jack Albrighton', Jess brother, also a con-artist like Thomas and his main partner in setup a long-con. * Henry Armstrong, another friend of Thomas whose killed during the new year robbery. Category:Light & Shadow Category:Characters in Light & Shadow